


我要你

by Jubeiwangxia



Category: ZB
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubeiwangxia/pseuds/Jubeiwangxia





	我要你

我要你🚗

“我要，你在我身旁”  
————————————————  
下午得到经纪人准假的下一秒就订好了飞重庆机票的朱一龙此刻美人在怀。一进宾馆就被白宇又亲又抱地撒了会儿娇，然后又非要拉着他龙哥给他弹唱《我要你》，说是要补不仅没去现场还几个月没见面的债。朱一龙索性就拿起自己给白宇买的吉他，坐到沙发上一边抱着白宇一边唱起来白宇日思夜想的《我要你》。  
“我要～你在我身旁～”  
……  
我要唱着歌～默默把你想～”  
“我的情郎～”白宇凑在朱一龙的耳边接了一句，然后轻轻咬住朱一龙的耳垂，一路点火，从耳垂亲到脖颈，腻腻地用舌尖细细地舔着朱一龙的侧颈，哑着声音说：“哥哥，我要你。”  
朱一龙的视线几乎是瞬间就失了焦，他用力地闭了闭眼，动了动喉结，竭力压低了声音说：“小白，你明天还有戏。”白宇并不理朱一龙的话，只是兀自跨上了朱一龙的腿，从侧颈往上亲到嘴唇停下，用舌尖一遍又一遍地划着朱一龙的唇型，直到白宇觉得自己的舌尖被磨到发麻，才悠悠地开口，直勾勾地盯着朱一龙：“朱一龙，你要是不行了，可以换我在上面。”  
朱一龙下一秒就就着这个姿势把白宇抱起来，整个人把他往床上带。朱一龙躺在床上，顺势就让白宇跨在自己的身上，一脸戏谑地看着白宇，说：“你不是要在上面吗，来啊。”说完就伸手一把把白宇拉过来让他整个人趴在自己身上，一只手搂住他的腰，一只手按住他的后颈，失了一贯的温柔只是狠狠地吮着白宇的唇瓣。  
空气中的呼吸声渐渐加重，白宇无意识地张开嘴，深深浅浅地叫了几声“哥哥”。朱一龙的舌头顺利地探了进去，在白宇的舌上一下一下重重地搅动着，搂在白宇腰上的手轻车熟路地解开了白宇的腰带，白宇身上的裤子被朱一龙三下五除二地脱下去。朱一龙在白宇腰上掐了一把，又顺着腰线摸到了白宇的内裤，指尖勾开裤腰，整个手掌探进去摸白宇的性器。朱一龙握着白皙的性器撸动了几下，然后吮吸着白宇软舌的唇松开，移到白宇耳边轻轻喷气：“宝宝，你硬了。”  
白宇的手无目的地在空中抓了几下，最后攀上了朱一龙的肩，刚刚被朱一龙摸过的性器现在正硬的发疼，欲望在他身体里叫嚣，涌遍全身的滚烫在提醒着他自己想要更多。朱一龙温热的手掌再次覆上了白宇前段正在吐出黏液的性器，从上撸动到下，指尖捏住敏感的龟头轻轻旋转按压。白宇全身的力气仿佛都被朱一龙握着自己性器的手操控着，趴在朱一龙身上对着朱一龙的耳蜗嗯嗯啊啊哥哥老公地叫着。朱一龙显然对这一套很受用，继续耐心地给白宇按摩着性器。  
“哥哥～嗯…我…呃啊～我要…嗯…到了～哥哥…呃～哥哥～快点…好不好…”不断积累的快感让白宇完全丧失理智，他现在最大的愿望就是这个握着他性器的男人能让他积压的快感快一些爆发。但朱一龙却在白宇要攀上高峰的前一秒松开手，攀上云端的快感在前一秒戛然而止，白宇趴在朱一龙身上难耐地扭动着自己的腰。  
“舒服吗宝宝？”朱一龙轻轻开口  
“嗯…哥哥～啊…给我…”  
朱一龙脸上的笑意又加了几分：“宝宝，你不是说要攻我吗。来，哥哥在这，上了哥哥，好不好？”  
“哥…哥～我，我起不来…哥哥…我，我好难受…给我…给我……”  
“那小白求求哥哥，好不好？”  
“呜呜…哥哥～求…求求你…给，给我～”  
朱一龙起身拿出一个跳蛋就着自己手上刚刚从白宇性器上带下来的黏液抹了抹，然后插进了白宇的后穴，说：“小白不可以一个人偷偷高潮哦”跳蛋外的纹理随着震动的频率一下一下地磨着白宇的内壁。没有了朱一龙的支撑，白宇便直接歪在床上一声接一声密密地叫着“哥哥”。  
朱一龙在一旁把自己的牛仔裤和内裤一起扯下去，放出粗大硬挺的性器，把白宇从床上扶起来抱在自己怀里，说：“帮哥哥吸出来，宝宝。帮哥哥吸出来，哥哥就给你。”白宇理智被身下的快感一波一波地侵袭：“嗯～哥哥～我要～”白宇被朱一龙强制着摆了一个像小猫伸懒腰一样的姿势趴在朱一龙的性器前轻轻地舔弄着，朱一龙随即加大了手上遥控器的码率，白宇含着性器的唇猛的一颤，把朱一龙的性器吸得蓦地一紧，朱一龙轻哼一声，两只手探到下面去摸白宇的乳尖，一下下重重地捻过去又轻轻地挑起来，白宇含着性器的嘴呜咽了一声，眼泪瞬间就从眼角划了下来。  
朱一龙看得动人，一下把跳蛋的码率调到了最 大。白宇的呻吟声被朱一龙粗大的性器分截成呜呜的低呼。后穴内壁随即一阵紧缩，穴口和性器同时吐出一团白色的浊液。正当白宇还沉浸在高潮的余欢中不可自拔的时候，朱一龙的声音从上面传来：“小白，哥哥怎么和你说的？是不是不许高潮？”白宇嘴里还含着朱一龙的性器，浊液顺着白宇的嘴角流到朱一龙的性器上，后穴不住的颤抖收缩，淫液滴滴答答地落下去，白色的床单湿了一片。  
“宝宝乖，把头抬起来。”朱一龙把性器在白宇嘴里转动了一圈而后抽出来，从白宇嘴里牵出一道银丝。被白宇含得大了一圈的性器打在白宇的脸上，白宇眼底起了一层粉红，刚刚浑身泛起的潮红渐渐淡去，正趴在床上一下一下地喘着粗气。朱一龙的性器还在白宇眼前挺立着，朱一龙拿起一旁的遥控器又按下开关，白宇的小腹抖了一下，眼角又泛起了泪：“哥哥…哥哥…不行了…我…呃啊～会坏的…呜…哥哥…不要了…哥哥…”  
“可是小白没有听哥哥的话哦，哥哥要惩罚小白，好不好？”  
“朱一龙…你个王八蛋…”  
“那宝宝给哥哥唱首歌，哥哥就给你拿出来。不能生哥哥的气，哥哥最爱你了，好不好？”  
没等到白宇的回答，朱一龙裸着身子去外面拿来了吉他，弹起来刚刚熟悉的旋律：“宝宝，可不能跑调哦。”  
“我…要～啊…嗯呃～你……”白宇一遍断断续续地哼着完全谈不上调的歌一遍泪眼汪汪地看着朱一龙：“哥哥…我不行了呜…放…过我吧～哥哥…哥哥～”  
朱一龙的性器早就胀的发疼，看着白宇趴在面前呜呜哭的样子更是被媚得受不了。他直接两根手指探进去把跳蛋夹出来扔到一边，转身就从白宇后面插了进去。  
“啊…”  
“嗯…”  
白宇和朱一龙同时发出了两声低呼，朱一龙“啪”的一声打到白宇的屁股上：“继续唱。”  
“嗯呃…我要…你在我身旁…”  
朱一龙跟着白宇的声音在白宇体内律动，将自己粗大的性器一下一下猛撞进白宇的体内又轻轻地转出。一只手抚在白宇的腰上把他往下按，另一只手往前摸到白宇微微挺立的乳尖狠狠地掐着。  
“啊…”白宇发出一声高呼，很快就到了第二次高潮。性器前段射出一段液体，洒落到刚刚趴着的床上。朱一龙的性器却只是又涨了一圈，丝毫没有要射的迹象，他把自己的性器从白宇身后抽出，把白宇悬空抱起来翻了个身让他正面对着自己，性器又从前面慢慢探了进去，他把性器顶到最深，而后对着白宇红的快要滴血的耳朵亲了一口：“宝宝，你怎么这么敏感，这么快就射了？哥哥还等着你来上我呢。你看，哥哥还没到呢，怎么办？”  
白宇有一下没一下地喘着粗气，断断续续的吐出几个字“哥…哥哥…我…我不行了，你，你今天晚上放过我吧……”  
“小白，你觉得，可能吗？”朱一龙抱起白宇的上身狠狠地顶着，轻轻舔去白宇眼角的泪水：“给哥哥唱歌。”  
“我…要…你…”  
“乖，宝宝不哭，哥哥给你。”朱一龙的理智完全被眼前的人点燃，脑子里只是单一地发着要艹死他的指令，朱一龙干的一下比一下狠，白宇叫的声音一次比一次大。白宇的上半身被朱一龙死死地抱住，他只能把圈着朱一龙的腿环得更紧一些以维持平衡。  
“宝宝，你里面好棒啊，把哥哥夹得好紧，是不是想哥哥了，嗯？”朱一龙不停的做着冲刺，淫秽的话让彼此更加刺激，朱一龙和白宇在性事上默契一贯极高，白宇的小穴让朱一龙调教得仿佛是为他专设，虽然是已经几个月没见到对方，但是几轮之后他们总是能找到契合彼此的频率。就像现在朱一龙发狠地不停磨着白宇的淫穴白宇就知道要配合他左右抖动以期快感的最大值。  
时间的概念在两个人脑海里已经不复存在，两个人都疯狂地想从彼此身上得到更多更多。声声迭起的“哥哥”和声声压抑的“宝宝”，粗重的呼吸和有节奏的淫叫声充斥着整个房间。终于，朱一龙马眼在白宇的小穴里射出一阵热流，两个人同时高呼一声，伴随着彼此攀上了欲望的顶峰。  
“宝宝？”，朱一龙轻轻地喊道：“哥哥弄得舒服吗？”  
“嗯～”回应他的是白宇气若游丝的一个单音。  
朱一龙笑着低头看着趴在自己怀里的白宇：“小北，亲亲哥哥，哥哥想你。”白宇扶着朱一龙的胳膊抬起头在朱一龙的唇上轻轻一吻，还没反应过来就被抱到朱一龙身上跨坐着：“还有更舒服的。”白宇懵懵懂懂地抬起眼看着朱一龙：“嗯？”  
“ 你不是想在上面吗？来，上来自己动。”说着便对准白宇被磨得红肿的淫穴猛的往上一顶：“哥哥今天晚上，一定满足你。”

——————————————————  
“都怪这夜色，撩人的疯狂”  
我想要的，自始至终，只有你  
我最美好最疯狂的爱意，永远属于你  
“我的情郎”


End file.
